El mas grande en la escala de Richter
by skacore
Summary: Todos sabemos lo que paso en Japon pero...Como habra afectado a nuestros 2 detectives?
1. Chapter 1

HOLA AMADOS LECTORES QUE SE DIGNAN A LEER MI FIC!

como siempre los personajes de DN no son mios y bla bla bla...

Que lo disfruten!

_**El mas grande en la escala de Richter**_

_**Capitulo 1: **__Desastre_

Hoy es 11 de Marzo de 2011

Un dia hermoso para estar afuera, en el parque con tus hijos, paseando a tu perro, el que por cierto nunca paseo, estar con tu novia, aunque esta este desquiciada, y muchas cosas mas...

PERO ESTAR ATADO AL DETECTIVE MAS EXCENTRICO DEL MUNDO NO ERA UNA DE ELLAS!

Como siempre yo estoy atado a Ryuuzaki, Hideki Ryuga, L o como le digan ya que al parecer nombre no tiene, sino ya me hubiera desecho de el hace mucho!

son las 2:56 de la tarde, estabamos con L en el ascensor, cabe decir que el esta comiendo su 1738492634 dulce del dia, cuando derrepente...

-que fue ese sonido?-pregunto "dulceman" mientras miraba los alrededores del ascensor

-no fue nada, ya sabes, aqui siempre hay mini-terremotos-obviamente este no fue el caso ya que el ascensor y todo el edificio comenzo a sacudirse, de arriba a abajo. Ryuuzaki estaba sentado en el piso, de forma normal o mejor dicho posicion fetal, con la cabeza entre las piernas, temblando.

Me dio pena verle asi. El terremoto fue bastante fuerte y me tiro al lado de L.

Me tome la libertad de ver su estado, por asi decirlo estaba palido, mucho mas que de costumbre, temblaba, tenia las manos sobre la cabeza y creo que lo oi mascullar algo.

El ascensor dejo de moverse derrepente, primero me asalto el alivio, pero luego la preocupacion que nos quedaramos aqui mucho tiempo, sin nada que comer, o que el edificio se callera en pedazos con nosotros aqui o que el ascensor se cortara y cayeramos libres por los 26 pisos de esa bestia que L tenia por edificio. Algo me saco de mis dudas, fue L quien comenzo a hablar.

-¿ya...paro?-decia como entre sollozos

-si, todo esta bien, tranquilo-en ese momento me senti como un padre que consuela a su hijo, pero no me importo. Ver asi al mejor detective del mundo no era lindo, por alguna razon senti la necesidad de protegerlo

-Lig...Light...Tengo miedo...-menciono, mirandome con esos ojos negros como el carbon con una fina linea gris

Vacile un poco antes de mi repuesta-Tranquilo L, no va a pasar nada, estamos en el ascensor, aqui no suceden cosas-me sorprendieron las palabras de este, era como un niño asustado, me senti muy mal pr no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo

-eso es lo que me preocupa. Que el ascensor se...-las palabras de este fueron cortadas por un ruido, el cual no me gusto nada. Por asi decirlo el ascensor se habia desprendido del soporte y ahora caiamos en picada contra el suelo

-LIGHT, NO QUIERO MORIR!-grito L aferrandose ami como pudo, senti su calor en mi cuerpo, siceramente desde que empece a usar el cuaderno me sentia mas frio de lo habitual

-NO VAMOS A MORIR!-grite, encaminandome hacia la entrada del ascensor y abriendo la puerta de este. L e pedi a L que me alcanzara su bandeja en la cual comia sus dulces y habilmente la encastre en el borde del ascensor, frenando la caida

L comenzo a tocarse por todas partes mientras repetia "_estoy entero, estoy entero, estoy entero"_

-Ryuuzaki...¿te encuentras bien?-dije preocupado por la salud mental de mi acompañante, luego puse mi mano en su frente

-tienes fiebre...-esta ya era una situacion preocupante

El asensor habia frenado de tal manera que la mitad del ascensor estaba mas arriba que la puerta del mismo. Con esfuerzo sobrehumano logre abrir la puerta de conexion para poder escapar de esa caja con botones.

-L acercate asi podemos bajar-el obedecio, estabamos todavia unidos por esas cadenas asi que si yo bajaba asi nomas le iba a pegar un tiron a Ryuuzaki y nos ibamos a caer hasta el septimo infierno.

Despacio fui bajando y cuando mis pies tocaron el suela de la habitacion lance un suspiro que, de una manera u otra, tranquilizo a L.

-L baja asi podemos ponernos a salvo-pero este no se movia, seguia con el trauma de antes asi que le extendi mi mano para ayudarlo a bajar

El la tomo pero no hizo movimiento alguno, asi que le ofreci mas ayuda. Lo carge en mis brazos como pude y nos colocamos en el sillon de este piso.

-L ¿en que piso estamos?-

-Creo que en el piso 15-derrepente comenzo lo que me temia: replicas

L salto hacia mi, y yo lo lleve abajo de la mesay nos quedamos ahi pero el techo no, por suerte solo se derrumbo el suelo del piso 16 sino ya seriamos una moneda en el suelo...Mi tranquilidad se esfumo rapido por un pequeño...

-¡AHHHHHHH!-grito el pelinegro

-RYUUZAKI? QUE SUCEDE?-pero cuando me di cuenta me horrorize, su pierna estaba atrapada abajo de un bloque bastante grande del piso que cayo. Yo iba a pararme para ayudarlo, pero el no me soltaba, tenia miedo, se le notaba en la piel.

-las...llaves-dijo esto con lagrimas en los ojos, señalando un bolsillo de sus jeans, rapidamente me desice de las cadenas y me pare, al minuto regrese con una maza (una especie de martillo muy pesado) y comenze a romper el bloque que sostenia la pierna de mi amigo. Caundo esta estubo libre, improvise una camilla con unas cosas, almohadas y la cadena, por suerte ir 5 años a los boy scouts no fue una perdida de tiempo

Cuando quiero noterlo L esta desmayado, pero esono es un problema. Comenze a bajarlo en la camilla improvisada hasta abajo, me dijo 15 pisos no?, bien en realidad estabamos en el piso 7, cuando llege abajo llame a una ambulancia y fuimos trasladados al hospital...

...Pero alli no terminaba la cosa...

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER MI FIC!**

**No quiero hacer una parodia de lo que paso en Japon porque para mi fue muy triste**

**Espero que en lo RW no hayan insultos**

**Criticas constructivas, agradecimientos, tomatazos o lo que sea seran recibidos!**

**Adelanto: capitulo 2: Tsunami**

**SAYO!**


	2. Tsunami

**Owo! gracias por sus reviews! me hacen feliz! :P**

**okok! pasemos a lo bueno!**

como siempre:los personajes no son mios y bal bal bla...basura, basura, aqui hay algo bueno!_:si no ponen review aparecea Takuo Shibumaro (la segunda victima de Light/Kira y les lamera los pies a la noche! xxD_

_**Capitulo 2: Tsunami**_

Me encontraba en el hospital, mas concretamente en una camilla, veia como iba un tubito desde mi brazo hasta una bolsa con suero, trate de recordar lo que habia pasado

El ascensor, el terremoto, Light, luego de eso no recuerdo mas. Mire hacia todos lados y vi Light dormido en un sillon de al lado, no puedo creer que se haya quedado conmigo...

"1° duda, donde esta Light:despejada"; "2° duda: por que no recuerdo nada?"

Por que...necesito descubrirlo...Justo en ese instate entra una enfermera

-señor Mikato Ositawaro, se encuentra bien?-me dijo la enfermera, seguro que ese es un nombre que Light invento

-si, estoy bien, que paso?-

-vera señor, usted entro desmayado a la sala de urgencias, su acompañante nos dijo que se le habia caido un trozo de techo sobre la pierna,y bueno fue ingresado a la sala de rayos X y le descubrimos un coagulo que amenzaba su vida y...-

-hay no...no me digan que...-yo sabia muy bien que significaba un coagulo en la pierna...

-disculpenos señor, no pudimos hacer nada...-mierda...mi pierna

-que tan grave es?-solo pude preguntar

-desde la cadera, yo, encerio lo siento mucho...-y se fue

Mi pierna...Dios, ya no esta...mi cabeza asimilaba mal las cosas...yo...

-Ryuuzaki...como estas?...-me dijo Light, o eso creo

-...-no puedo articular nada...

-lo...lo siento mucho Ryuuzaki, yo no puede hacer nada...-me dijo

-no...no te preocupes Light, yo me las arreglare-dije intentando de que no cargara con mi culpa-Light, que paso despues de que se desplomara en techo?-necesitaba saber que ocurrio

-no estoy seguro, yo tampoco lo recuerdo...-

-Atencion! nos han informado que un Tsunami va a llegar a la costa Japonesa! tenemos 15 minutos! hay que salir!-nos dijo una enfermera

-Light en mi bolsillo tengo un numero de helicoptero privado, podria llevarnos hasta China, llamalos!-me estoy asustando mucho

-si-y el comenzo a hablar-dice que nos vendran a buscar, ahora debemos salir!-el me ayudo a sentarme en una silla de ruedas y me llevo hasta abajo, alli efectivamente habia una limusina esperandonos, subimos y nos llevo hasta un helipuerto cerca de alli, nos estabamos subiendo y comenzamos a sentir los sonidos de los destrozos del Tsunami que se acercaba rapido hacia nosotros, logramos despegar a tiempo, estabamos a salvo, yo mire hacia abajo, la furia del elemento agua en toda su gloria, arremetiendo contra nosotros, cansada de que destruyamos el planeta, sentia como si se vengara de nosotros por todo el daño que hemos hecho.

-impresionante, no?-me dijo Light

-de las peores vistas que he visto en mi vida, y si es impresionante-en este momento era muy sincero con ello, igual faltaban 2 horas para llegar a China, yo me dedique a observar mi pierna masacrada, Dios, estaba desecha, no quedaba nada de ella, y luego de eso no recuerdo nada...

**NOO! no saben cuanto me costo escribir este capitulo! ¬¬**

**pero por favor no se enojen conmigo, les tengo una sorpresita :)**

**como veran esta historia esta relatada solamente por L :p**

**bien gracias otra vez por leer mi fic!**

**BlueCat-DeathDestiny :**OwO, se supone que debo tomar ese review como 2? xxD bien seguire escribiendo el ultimo cap de este fic emmm...pronto xxD

**Katsumi Lawliet:**gracias por leer mi fic! :) espero que este cap te guste :P

Gracias a todo aquel que lea mi fic! :D

_Adelanto del 3 capitulo:la realidad se encunentra al despertar_

**Nos leemos!**

**¡SaYo!**

**~~SkaCore~~**


	3. La realidad se encuentra al Despertar

**El mas grande en la escala de Ritcher: capitulo 3**

**Capitulo 3!: **_la realidad se encunentra al despertar_

_OkOk...no hace falta que diga nada no? :P_

_bien todabia Takuo esta atado asi que no se preocupen por el *le tira un hueso para perros*_

_-pero que se supone que es esto!-_

_-tu comida, obvio no? :P-_

_OkOk mi duo dinamico favorito hizo esta graaan historia asi que el que se la crea suya le suelto a Takuo!_

_-no soy un perro!-_

_-callate marmota!-*hace ruidos de marmota* (?)_

_okok! empecemoss!_

**Capitulo 3!: **_la realidad se encunentra al despertar_

**L's Pov:**

Me desperte en el hospital...Muy mareado, sentia que me habia bajado mas o menos 3 litros de cerveza, Dios me volaba la cabeza de fiebre...mire hacia mi alrededor y esta solo

"Mmm...donde esta Raito-Kun?"pense, ahora el mismo dilema...que fue lo que sucedio?

No queria admitir de que haberme desmayado era una gran posibilidad, pero recuerdo algo...el helicoptero...un ruido y una voz que grita "se acerca!"

Se acerca que?...un minuto! el tsunami!

No podia creerlo, veia en mi mente esas imagenes del agua arrastrando todo a su paso, autos, camiones, hasta casas completas!, no me queda ninguna duda...

La naturaleza comienza la guerra!

ok...es verdad suena algo poetico esto pero creo que, dada la situacion, es lo mas coherente que puedo decir. Luego me miro la pierna otra vez, no puedo creerlo, yo sabia que si algo me incapacitaba una extremidad podria buscar la manera de sacarle provecho a esto, pero...no es tan facil aceptarlo como creia. Luego de mi reflexion entro Light

-Ryuuzaki! que bueno que despertaste!-me dijo Light

-que...que paso? y quien es el?-le pregunte, señalando al señor que se encontraba a su lado

-perdiste mucha sangre en el helicoptero cuando te bajamos y estubiste inconciente 6 horas-

-ya veo...y el?-pregunte de nuevo señalandolo

-el es el doctor Last Chance-lo unico que pude pensar es "que mierda de nombre"-es un especialista en protesis, te va a ayudar a hacerte una para la pierna-

-Hola señor Ryuuzaki, como se esncuentra?-me saludo el Chance

-hola, un poco mareado, Light me pusieron morfina?-

-si un poco nomas, para aliviar la inchazon-yo asenti levemente

-y Watari y el resto?-Light me miro preocupado, yo temi lo peor

-no hay rastro de ellos por ningun lado, ya le dije a la policia que los busque-

-hace cuanto que empezo el operativo de rescate?-

-cuando las aguas bajaron un poco, hace 4 horas mas o menos-mire hacia abajo muy desanimado, Watari era la unica persona que me quedaba, no queria perderlo, tenia ganas de llorar, de gritar, de maldecir, pero eso no los devolveria

-Ryuuzaki? estas bien?-me pregunto Light con un poco de preocupacion en su voz

-...-no respondi, sentia que si lo hacia, comenzaria a llorar y a gritar, solo aprete mis puños

-etto...creo que comenzare a examinarte la amputacion asi podemos crear una buena protesis-nos dijo Chance

-s...si, mejor comienze-le dije, el instantaneamente comenzo a revisarme

**Light's Pov:**

No podia dejar de pensar en los demas, no sabiamos donde se encontraban cuando comenzo el terremonto, me siento culpable por no poder hacer nada para ayudar, no aqui en China, pero no puedo dejar a L aqui solo, este es uno de los momentos en donde una Death Note, ademas de no servir, se ve pequeña, comparado con el terremoto y tsunami, que causaron muchisimas muertes en cuanto...Media hora quizas?, pero ademas de sentirme culpable, inutil, me siento impotente...demasiado para el Dios Kira.

Pasaron los minutos y el salio de la habitacion.

-bien la protesis estara lista en mas o menos unos 6 meses, mientras tanto silla de ruedas o muletas, como El quiera-nos anuncio

-esta bien, nos vemos-me despedi del doctor y entre al cuarto con L

-que haces?-pregunte

-lo que ves...-me dijo señalanbdo un puzzle que estaba a su costado en donde tendria que estar la pierna, estaba casi armado

-ya decidiste que vas a queres? si silla de ruedas o muletas

-prefiero las muletas, no quiero ser un estorbo, ademas me gusta moverme por mi mismo-al terminar la frase me miro-que hora es?-

-las 2 de la mañana- le conteste

-con razon tengo tanto sueño- luego se estiro

-te dejo dormir?-

-y tu donde duermes?-

-en el hotel del hospital- le conteste-nos vemos Ryuuzaki-me despedi de el y luego fui a mi apartamento

**L's Pov:**

Pasaron 2 meses desde el accidente, estoy listo y con las fuerzas suficientes, hoy es el gran dia! podre volver a caminar con la ayuda de las muletas

Ademas...hoy iremos al velorio de Watari, el jefe Yagami y el resto de los detectives, sera aqui en China, no los pudimos encontrar despues del Tsunami, estoy solo...

-Ryuuzaki, estas listo?-me pregunto Light vestido de luto, hace un rato me dejo prendas para la ocasion

-si, vamos Light-Kun-tome las muletas y las situe a mis lados, no era la primera vez que las usaba, he tenido que practicar con las enfermeras y tambien de pequeño, cuando me cai jugando tenis y me quebre el perone

-estas seguro que puedes?-

-si, ya la he usado antes-me pare y comence a andar hacia el pasillo del hospital

-vas muy bien! encerio-Light sonaba alegre, yo solo sonrei, lo veia como un buen amigo, pero en eso me di vuelta y...las escaleras

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**L's Pov:**

Kami...estoy mareado...donde estoy? que sucedio, las escaleras!

-despertaste!-mire a mi lado y vi a Light sonriendo

-desperte?-esas palabras me confundieron mas todavia

-ah, cierto...estuviste en coma 6 dias desde el terremoto, bueno en realidad te despertaste en el Tsunami, y luego te desmayaste devuelta-

-osea que...solo fue un sueño?-

-un sueño?-comenze a palparme despacio hacia abajo, llege hasta mis caderas y luego baje por mi pierna y...alli estaba! DIOS SOY TAN FELIZ!

-SIII! FUE SOLO UN HORRIBLE SUEÑO! LIGHT-KUN FUE UN SUEÑO! SIIII!-creo que nunca me emocione tanto!

-erk...Ryuuzaki?-

-ah si, etto... en mi..."sueño" me amputaron una pierna por un coagulo y...-le tuve que contar mi historia

-que extraño pero me alegra que estes bien-

-Ryuuzaki?-se escucho una voz por detras de la cortina

-Watari!-el se acerco a mi y recorde como se sintio "perderlo" asi que lo abrace-no te vuelvas a separar de mi nunca-

-si señor Ryuuzaki-puedo jurar que se le escapo una lagrima

-hey Ryuuzaki estas bien!-me dijo Matsuda mientras entraba y era seguido por el resto del equipo

-hola a todos, me alegra que se encuentren bien-

-a nosotros igual nos gusta que estes bien-dijo Matsu

-Ryuuzaki!-

-hola Misa-Misa!-la rubia entro y me abrazo, pude sentir que se me ruborizaron las mejillas (este es un buen momento para un One-Shoot LxMisa xD) luego encendieron la tele

-se reportaron mas de 200.000 muerto por las aguas y el Tsunami, nuestras camaras grabaron tambien un remolino, a unos 120 KM de la costa japonesa, que se trago a un barco, si a un barco! los mantendremos al tanto con las noticias de este suceso en cuanto...-anunciaron en el canal

-Dios mio...-fue lo unico que pense...

**Fin L's Pov:**

L destino gran parte de su dinero para rescates y reconstrucciones en toda la zona afectada y suspendio el caso Kira hasta que el pais mejore...

**Esto va por todas las personas que perdieron la vida en el Terremoto y Tsunami...**

**Gracias por los comentarios... :)**


End file.
